


What if Padmé and Anakin got a divorce after The Rise of Clovis episode (anisoka)

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka comforts Anakin, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Padmé and Anakin get a divorce, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Slow-ish burn, emotional anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: After Anakin strains his marriage with Padmé even more than usual by almost killing Clovis, he unexpectedly runs into an old friend. Ahsoka gives Anakin emotional support which makes Anakin realize that he might feel something towards her that he has never felt before. (Happy ending :) because i don’t like sad fanfics)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t know who is in there sometimes. I just know that I am not happy anymore. I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore,” Padmé said sadly as she turned her back on Anakin and walked away from him.  
He deserved that. He didn’t know who was inside him sometimes, either, but he just got so angry. Padmé was his and his only. No one else’s lips could touch hers or any other part of her, but after what he did, she probably wasn’t his anymore. She was right after all. Their marriage had been built on deception and lies, but did that really mean divorce? Was this the end? He had to go somewhere. Anywhere. He just needed to clear his head and get out of his tormenting thoughts. He took off in his speeder. He didn’t have anywhere specific he wanted to go, he just needed to go somewhere - fast. He mindlessly flew all around Coruscant. He weaved through buildings and other speeders, and he just relaxed as his body took control of flying.  
He flew until he was out of fuel and eventually had to land in the lower levels of Coruscant to get it refilled. Everything was relatively normal up until he saw a pair of montrals emerge from underneath another speeder the togrutan had been repairing. He couldn’t feel her force signature because she carefully muted it from him, but he could recognize those montrals from anywhere. That togruta was Ahsoka Tano, his former padawan. She had obviously felt his force signature, though, because she popped out from underneath the speeder and looked up at him with wide and disbelieving eyes. He probably had the same expression on his face. He hadn’t seen her in forever. It had only been a few months, but the war made it feel like a decade. She had grown so much since she had been gone. Her montrals were taller, lekku longer, and her eyes and facial markings seemed to be more fit to her face. She was lean yet had nice muscular definition to her body, and she overall just seemed wiser and calmer, not like the over enthusiastic 14 year old togrutan girl he had been handed over when had just became a Jedi Knight. She wore a blue jumpsuit that had some grease stains from her work. The jumpsuit fitted her body quite nicely, and it did nothing to hide her curvy figure. Noticing this brought some heat to Anakin’s face, and he tried his best to suppress his fluster but only to fail miserably.  
“A-Ahsoka?” He managed you get out.  
“Master? Anakin?” She breathed out with a heavy exhale, “What are you doing here?”  
He really needed to pull himself together. He had missed her, but he didn’t realize how much he had missed her until he saw her again. She used to be by his side every day, making snippy little jokes and always bringing hope wherever they went. When she left, everything got much darker for Anakin. The war dragged on with no ending in sight, and he didn’t hear from Ahsoka once. The only thing that made him feel slightly better was that he could feel that she was alive and unhurt, but it still felt like he would never get to feel that light of her’s in person ever again. But here she was.  
“I needed fuel,” he mustered with his voice cracking slightly, letting raw emotion spill out. Was his face wet? Was he crying?? What was wrong with him?!  
The next thing he new he was holding her tightly in an embrace. He never wanted to let go. After his fight with Padmé, he just needed to hold on to someone, and Ahsoka was just the person he needed. It almost felt like he was dreaming. One moment, she had disappeared from his life, the next, she was in his arms with her head resting against his chest and his resting between her montrals. He didn’t want to ever let go of her again. They just stood there in that repair shop clinging to each other like lost children, broken from a lifetime of despair. Anakin silently cried into Ahsoka’s montrals.  
“Are you okay?” Ahsoka asked with a muffled voice, as her face was buried in his robes.  
“No.” Were they ever? He couldn’t remember the last time things were okay, especially since she had left. Everything went downhill when Ahsoka walked away from the order. The war got darker, the council got meaner, and his marriage was - well he didn’t know what it was now.  
Ahsoka seemed to somehow understand him without words and began gently rubbing his back in little circles to comfort him.  
“I missed you so much,” he said quietly as if he might speed up time by talking to loud.  
“Me too,” she said from within his jungle of robes.  
They had been hugging for several minutes, and they probably needed to pull away, but they couldn’t bring themselves to do so. The two of them just continued to stand there in each other’s grasp for a good 10 more minutes until they finally pulled away from each other with much reluctance. Anakin felt cold and empty as soon as he pulled away from his former padawan, and all he wanted to do was hold her again. He was able to somehow resist his need, though, and stood there staring at her with glossy eyes.  
“So what about that fuel?” she asked with a nervous laugh that made him get little butterflies in his stomach. That was new.  
“Oh, yeah. The fuel...” Anakin said after completely forgetting why he was there.  
She helped him refuel his speeder, and as she did her job, he said with a sad smile, “So this is what you’ve been up to?”  
She gave him a solemn smile in return and replied, “Yep. Using the skills you taught me.”  
“Glad I could help you out,” he said with a smirk, but his voice cracked slightly again from the all the emotions he was still holding in. She looked at him sadly but with concern.  
“Hey, you can talk to me.” He looked at her gratefully but didn’t open up quite yet. He didn’t want to have a complete breakdown in front of his former student. He was supposed to be the one supporting her not the other way around.  
She put a hand on his shoulder like he used to do with her when she was his padawan, but when he looked to the ground to hide his watery eyes, she took his hand in hers.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t feel like it right now,” she told him, blue eyes shimmering with sympathy. How did she understand him so well even when they hadn’t seen each other in months? He decided he couldn’t resist holding onto her any longer and pulled her into another tight hug. He usually never got this close to her - or anyone - and when he did it was very quick and non-intimate. It confused him, but hugging her seemed so necessary after everything that had happened recently. It was the only thing he really wanted to do. He didn’t understand his sudden need to be so close to her, but having Ahsoka close was brining him peace he hadn’t felt in a long time, not even when he had Padmé in his arms. He certainly didn’t feel that peace with Padmé right now.  
Ahsoka burrowed her head into his chest and let out a little content sigh that made his heart grow warm and fluffy.  
After a long while, she slowly pulled back and said, “It’s getting late. You should probably be getting back to the temple soon.” He didn’t want to go back to the temple, but he certainly wasn’t going to Padmé’s. He also really didn’t want to loose Ahsoka again. He sighed another sad breath.  
“I guess so. Will I see you again?” He asked hopefully.  
Her mouthed twitched a little, “Well you know where to find me.”  
This made him genuinely happy for the first time in while, and he gave her a real smile, not his signature smirk like usual. His life may be falling to pieces around him, but at least he had his friend back. His Snips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated!

The last week had been an emotional wrecking ball for Anakin. After the whole business with the banking and Clovis, he felt exhausted, and on top of that, he had finally ending the marriage with Padmé. He felt like a big jumble of untamed emotions that begged to be released in uncontrollable sobs, but he was Anakin Skywalker. He was supposed to be “the Chosen One,” and the chosen one didn’t sob like a youngling. He was stronger than that, yet he still needed to release these emotions somehow. He needed Ahsoka. She was perhaps the only true friend he had right now - well her and the Chancellor. It was kind of funny to Anakin that before he had met back up with Ahsoka that night, he wouldn’t have considered Ahsoka one of his true friends anymore. He thought she had abandoned him, but when he saw her again, he realized she had never wanted to leave him. She left because she was confused and lost all her faith in the council, and it was like the only family she had ever had turned their backs on her. He was the only reason the decision was so painful for her. He was so selfish to think it was her that had betrayed him when in reality it was really the other way around. Now, he was was not going to make that mistake again. He needed her.  
He arrived at the same repair shop he had come to the week before and looked around for the familiar togrutan girl. He waited impatiently for a several minutes and was beginning to worry that she wasn’t working at that time when his former padawan rushed into the room in a hurry.   
“Anakin!” She cried out in happy surprise. His face lit up as he felt her presence wash over him, and he pulled her into his arms quickly. His mental shields came crashing down like a tidal wave as he embraced her.  
His emotions finally spilled from him as he choked out, “I’m so sorry I didn’t come to see you earlier. I missed you so much.” He was trying to hold himself together, but he could feel a breakdown coming on like a predator stalking it’s prey, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.  
Ahsoka studied his face with concern knitted in her brows for a few short moments but then said with small laugh, “I missed you too. I was beginning to think you forgot about me.”   
“I could never forget you.” He didn’t laugh. He was dead serious and felt all his sadness begin to bubble to the surface. The entire week, force, his entire life’s worth of trouble and sorrow seemed to spill out in these five words, and it took all his strength to contain the tears that were gathering steadily in his eyes. His statement brought some heat to Ahsoka’s face and made her lekku turn a darker shade of blue, but she recovered quickly and her fluster was replaced with worry.   
“Hey, I’m here for you,” was all she said. He really wanted to just break down and spill everything he had been keeping in right that second, but they were still in a public area. Sobbing in a repair shop was the last thing he wanted to do.  
Anakin slowly moved his glossy eyes around the repair shop and asked, “Do you think we could go somewhere more private?”   
“Oh, uh . . . yeah sorry. I was just getting off work when I felt your presence; that is why I came sprinting in here. Erm . . . you can come with me to my apartment if you want,” she said timidly, her face turning pink.   
Anakin agreed with a slight blush too, and they walked back to her apartment in uncomfortable silence. He kept glancing over at Ahsoka to see if he could tell what she was thinking, but she kept a neutral face the entire way there.   
Once they reached her apartment and were inside, Ahsoka turned to Anakin with a raised eyebrow and asked, “So, you want to talk?”   
Last week when he had seen her, he hadn’t wanted to spill out all his emotions to Ahsoka because he still thought of her as his padawan, but after his visit with her, he realized she wasn’t anymore. She wasn’t the skinny little youngling that wore the weird tub top and sassed you senseless but rather a young woman that was probably more mature than he was at this point and cared deeply about his well being. She was his friend.  
He let out a deep breath and decided where the best place to start was. “You know Senator Amidala?”   
She raised an eyebrow again and nodded.   
“Well,” he scratched the back of his neck while he thought about the best way to say it, “we were married.”   
Her eyes widened. “I knew you were close to her and probably in a relationship, but not like that?! How long?!”  
“I said were, but since just before I got you as my padawan.”   
Her eyes widened even further if that was even possible. “What happened?! Oh, um, I’m sorry that was rude . . .”   
He felt the bitterness rise again as he thought of Clovis, but he instead took a deep breath as he thought about how he snapped the last time and just said, “Our marriage was never going to work out. I don’t know if we were ever really in love. When we got married, I’m not sure we knew what true love even was. I had just suppressed my feelings for so long, and then for her to be attracted to me too . . .”  
Ahsoka’s eyes softened and she walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. She didn’t say anything, but she gave him a look that said ‘Is that all?’   
He sighed. “I just feel so alone. This war is just dragging on and on, and I always had her to fight for, but now I just feel so . . . lost.”   
Ahsoka gave him a passionate and understanding look before she said, “I know exactly what you mean.” He raised an eyebrow at her remark. Had she been in love too . . . and why did that make his mood dip slightly lower? He then remembered that she had walked away from everything she had known and started over. They stared at each other sadly, both sharing a moment of sorrowful understanding.  
“At least we have each other know,” Ahsoka told him while giving him a squeeze on his shoulder. Her statement gave him that tingly feeling again, and he had the sudden urge to hold her again. He didn’t fight it, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head between her montrals. She nuzzled into him, and the fuzzy, warm feeling shot through his body again. He still didn’t understand why he had the random need to be so close to her or why he kept having these little tingly feelings, but it felt so good to finally have her back. He just wanted to enjoy the peace he had with her in that moment, so he held her tight as if he happened to let go, she would slip away forever.   
They stood by the door hugging for a few moments until Anakin reluctantly pulled away from their tight embrace. “This war has gotten so hard to bare without you. The council has gotten worse, and I am starting to feel like none of them trust me. I don’t even have anyone to lighten the mood anymore. No one to compete with while slicing down clankers,” he said with a sad laugh as he let more tears escape his eyes.  
“Why don’t you just leave?” She asked. Anakin was taken aback. He most certainly asked himself that question all the time, but he could never actually leave. He was supposed to bring peace and balance. People needed him to help end the war and to stop the Sith, but he never understood how he was supposed to do that. The council never seemed to think he could. He just wanted to live a normal life. A life where he was allowed to have emotions, where he could do things without constantly being judged, and where everything he did wasn’t something that could have a great impact on everyone else around him. He just wanted to escape.   
“I can’t.”   
“Why not? I did.”   
“But that’s not the same.”   
“Maybe not, but you shouldn’t be bound to the council. You are not a slave.” That comment brought down a dark veil over his mood. He was a slave. He was a slave despite what the council said and was free to walk out whenever, but responsibility held him down. He felt like it was crushing the air from his lungs. Like the galaxy rested on his shoulders - because it did.  
“You know, if you are the chosen one, you don’t have to bring balance to the force by being with the council. If you are destined to bring balance, then you will no matter where you go or who you’re with.” She made it sound so simple. It almost made him want to immediately walk away, but he still felt as if he was attached to the order by a chain. And he couldn’t forgot about the Chancellor. What kind of friend would he be to the Chancellor if he just left and didn’t help finish the war? After all, the man had always been there for him when no one else was. He had been like a father to him.   
“What about the war?” He asked her desperately. He was starting to see her point of view, and it scared him.   
“The war is stupid. The Jedi shouldn’t be soldiers. They should be helping the people, not playing politics.”   
“But we are helping the people by stopping the Separatists from taking over,” he said trying to not get angry. He wasn’t really angry at her but rather at the fact that everything she said was true. He felt so used by the council and republic.   
“There is already an army for that. Jedi should be deciding what is best for the people, not the Chancellor.”   
“That’s not fair. The Chancellor is a good man!”   
“I’m not saying he isn’t a good man, Anakin. I’m saying we should be helping more people than just the Chancellor. Maybe that’s how you bring balance? You show the Jedi how they have lost their way? Maybe that is what this is all really about?” Now Anakin was lost. He didn’t know what to think anymore.   
“I don’t know. I wish I could just leave everything. Just start fresh,” he said with hot tears falling down his face rapidly. He found himself just wanting to hold Ahsoka again and not think about any responsibilities or prophecies.  
“Maybe you could leave for a brief period of time? You know, to find yourself and what you are meant to do. . . you could stay with me?” Ahsoka suggested with her lekku darkening at the last part. His heart heart beat faster as he was filled with hope and . . . something new. He had never felt that before, it was something even more warm and fuzzy than when he hugged her. It was like someone was holding a match underneath his heart. Their eyes locked, and he stared into her blue orbs that had depths like the ocean. Was that longing her saw in her eyes? Did she . . . feel something for him? Did he feel something for her? He had never felt this with Padmé, and to be honest, he didn’t really know what it was. Her eyes broke from his, and she stared down to the ground with a heavy blush.   
“I actually might do that. If you don’t mind someone staying with you . . .” He averted his eyes to his shoes and didn’t see her look up at him gladly.   
“Of course I don’t mind . . . That’s what friends are for . . .” When Anakin looked up at her, she was focusing on a little stray piece of string on her jumpsuit. Her lekku was a deep shade of blue, and her face was crimson. His heart fluttered once again.  
“I would like to think this over for a few days though,” he said awkwardly while trying desperately to ignore the funny feeling in his chest. What was wrong with him? When did it get so hard to talk to Ahsoka? Did he have feelings for her? He had never felt this way around Padmé. He only ever felt the need to stare at her or touch and kiss her, but with Ahsoka he felt at peace, especially when holding her, but he also felt . . . excited . . . or giddy. He also felt nervous, which was odd since he felt so at peace with her, but she also managed to make him feel squirmy.   
Ahsoka was so different from Padmé. Padmé was beautiful. She had was caring, compassionate, and overall just a good person. She was brave and always did the right thing, but she wasn’t really like Anakin. Ahsoka was kind and caring, and she also did what she thought was right even if it meant hurting herself. She was reckless and was always ready for an adventure, and she sometimes cared too much about people just like Anakin. She was so much like him yet so much better than him. She had grown to control herself more. He found himself looking Ahsoka up and down. Padmé was beautiful, but as he looked at Ahsoka, he noticed how naturally stunning she was. He looked her over, but his eyes settled on her lips. He felt himself being pulled towards her, and he moved in towards her face like it was some magnet. Even though he was looking at her full, grey lips, he noticed her eyes get wide, and instead of going in for a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a stiff hug. He gave her an awkward pat on the back and pulled away, his face burning with embarrassment. Why did he do that!? He almost kissed Ahsoka! Did she want him to kiss her? She looked fearful . . . or was that just surprise? Ugh! He couldn’t tell! He just wanted to run out of the room in embarrassment.  
“Umm well I better be getting back to the temple now. I’ll let you know what I decide,” he managed to stutter out as he made his way to the door. She stared after him, dumbstruck as he hustled out of her apartment as fast as he could, and when he was out of the building, he leaned against the nearest wall with a heavy sigh. What was Ahsoka going to think of him now? Hopefully, he didn’t just loose the one last true friend he had.


	3. Important

I’m sorry to say, but I am discontinuing this. Anyone can continue this story if they would like, but I am very busy and have lost motivation for continuing this story. It’s up for adoption, but I will not be updating this anymore. So sorry.


End file.
